


The Color of Red

by Silver_Flair



Category: Naruto
Genre: And/or disappear as the story progresses, Attempted Kidnapping, Blind Character, Blind Senju Tobirama, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Senju Tobirama Will Get That Hug!, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Touch-Starved, Traditions, Warring States Period (Naruto), clan wars era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Flair/pseuds/Silver_Flair
Summary: "He’s sixteen and wishes he was dead. Dead like the brothers buried in the ground, cold like the chakra impressions which aches his soul. He’s had enough, but the oaths he made keeps him moving, keeps him living. He wishes he wasn’t honorable, maybe then he could go to sleep."There is only so much a person can take, and Senju Tobirama is reaching the end. Soon, the protective hands of a brother and cousin will no longer be enough. However, they are not the only ones' who hold sway over this Ghost's heart.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito, Senju Tobirama & Senju Touka, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 66
Kudos: 397





	1. Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm really trying to get out of my depression and get back into writing (I want to finish Validation!) but it's a difficult road. Meanwhile, please enjoy this short chapter of a Naruto fanfiction which I have planned and which I rather enjoyed writing (it even inspired me to write a few more hundred words in Validation!!)
> 
> Tobirama deserves love, OK? (You do too)
> 
> May your day be blessed  
> ~Silver
> 
> Also, I have a paper due tommorow. Inspiration strikes at the worst times doesn't it? Wish me luck! It's suppose to be 6 pages long.

He’s sixteen and wishes he was dead. Dead like the brothers buried in the ground, cold like the chakra impressions which aches his soul. He’s had enough, but the oaths he made keeps him moving, keeps him living. He wishes he wasn’t honorable, maybe then he could go to sleep.   


The day he was born, was the day he should have died: he’s not the only one who feels this way.

He was born on the battlefield, his home soaked in the blood of his clan. A clan, and family, he didn’t even know yet. Sometimes he can feel the impressions of the blood, and the emotions carried through them. The blood which soaked his hair, his skin, stained the hands of both him and the ones who touched him. The ones who helped him be born, even as the clan around them fought for survival.   


He was tainted before he even knew who he was.

> _ He should have died! Who do you think you are? My mother would still be alive! My father would still be alive! My brother would still be alive! My sister would still be alive! My daughter would still be alive! My son would still be alive! My husband would still be alive! My wife would still be alive! My partner would still be alive! My friend would still be alive! My clan would still be alive! Mother-tree would still be alive! _

He’s heard it all, every single word—stabbing into him like the kunai that cursed him with this existence.  
They, his clan, seem to think him deaf. As if deafness is connected to blindness or albinism. Perhaps though, they just don’t care how their words cause a child pain. 

_ A child who only wanted their approval and love. _

He hears the whispers they say in the cover of darkness, a warning they share as they gaze upon his unfocused eyes. The Uchiha has cursed them, there is nothing else to explain this abomination-this disgrace.

The elders' chakra twist in disgust as they say “He is cursed, his red eyes,” There is always someone who yells, interrupting the other, “Just like that disgusting Sharingan!” They are never punished, not like he would have been had his intelligence been as damaged as his eyes. 

“He is a curse!” they always feel violent, ready to attack, “Rid the clan of this filth, he will only bring misfortune to us all!”

He knows the only reason he is alive today is his usefulness. The Senju have gotten rich in the past six years for a reason, and it is not through their own means. He remembers though, remembers that the only reason he survived till now was because of his beloved brother whose chakra trembles in rage and sadness at the ones who  _ dare _ to hurt his precious brother.

He knows the only reason he survived when his brother was still weak was because of his father. Who hates him, but cannot part from him-cannot find the strength to send him away.

After all, how could he send away the last piece of his wife, his first wife-the mother-tree, and the only one he ever loved. The wife who died to bring  _ him _ , the disgraceful Senju Curse, into the world. The wife who died fighting, bleeding out, even as she cried in joy at the sight of her child who she  _ waited so long for _ , _ loved so strongly for. _ She never even got to hold him before the pull of death took her under.

The final piece loved so strongly by a mother he’ll never know, by one he’ll never hold. His father can’t send him away, and just the same cannot look at the face so similar to a wife he lost. He does not see him, has not seen him from the day he was cut from the womb of a dying mother. 

If he digs hard into his chakra, hard enough, deep enough, with his heart open enough, he can feel his mother’s warmth. The chakra she covered his fragile body in when she got stabbed in the stomach by a coward of an Uchiha.  _ The coward who is long dead, now fertilizer for the clan he attempted to destroy.  _ The chakra that gave him life, even as it couldn’t protect him from the Curse. 

The chakra, an onsen of warmth surrounding his core, pulsing in time to his heartbeat. When he was a child,  _ he is still a child _ , he would bury into that chakra. The warmth inside combating the cold, taking away just a little bit of the ache a touch-starved child has. The only comfort he had on nights from the neverending darkness that seemed to be drowning him.

He wonders sometimes, tinkering away in his lab or stalking his targets, what would happen if he shared it. What would his father do if he led his chakra to his core, and wrapped it around that of his mothers? That if he shared the secrets he kept, if his father would finally  _ see _ him. If he would finally love him. 

_ He wouldn’t, long blinded by the need for revenge to see the truth. Too deep in rage to feel the love of a wife that’s gone but still there. To sense the ache of a child he had sung to when they were unborn. He is not truly a father anymore, but the leader-the poisonous barbs which guard the tree. Ignoring the rot which creeps from the roots. _

He doesn’t have that choice now though, does he? Because his father is dead, and the only family he has who loves him is his brother and cousin.

His beloved brother, who always tries his best. His brother, who is the Senju Pride. His brother who is their clan’s hope, their pathway to the sun: to a brighter future where seedling will not be cut down before their roots grow strong. His brother, who against all reason loves him. Which is more than he can comprehend. 

Who pulls him out of the darkness, and leads him to places unexplored. Who leads him through the treachery into a future where peace is not just a dream, but a fact well within reach.

He knows, if Hashirama was not there, did not care, he would (not only be long dead) never go out of his lab. Thankfully, that is not a choice he can make. Even though he makes a fuss about his, telling his brother how annoyed he is about being interrupted, he loves the time they spend together. 

He loves how his brother pulls him outside and hands him objects. 

_ Tobi! This is a chrysanthemum, it's yellow like the sun!  _

Without fail, he will do this day after day, week after week, month after month, year after year. Again and again, never showing him the same thing twice. 

_ He doesn't know how his brother remembers what he's shown him already after years have passed, when he cannot remember their trade routes from a few months ago _ .

He treasures these moments, keeping them close to his heart. 

_ These are Sakura petals Tobi, they're pink! Like the Kimono that lady you just escorted. _

Hashirama, it seems, never forgets a single thing about him, no matter how insignificant it is.

_ Tobi, this is snow. It's white like your hair and the clouds in the sky! _

He doesn't know how to feel about the color white, or any color really. All he knows are how they feel, the snow is cold and hides things within it, making it difficult to walk; his hair is soft, and clouds are far from reach. Once, when he was a child, Hashi told him spirits were white and slightly see-through (how can you see through a color?). Perhaps, that's the reason he's called the Senju Ghost. 

_ Maybe, just like all things unknown, that is the reason everyone fears and hates him. Even those he does not know, even those he has never spoken to and touched.  _

He knows that Sakura petals are soft, and remind him of times where it was not just two brothers under the tree. It reminds him of a contentment he has never felt again.

_ That tree is now withered and dead, barely standing and only supported by the stubbornness of two lonely brothers  _

He knows, without a doubt, he would be overwhelmed without the hand of his brother. Without the support from another. Even though he was taught from a young age that his emotions were a weakness, a useless tool which brought more harm than good.

_ Perhaps, he should attempt to discard the teachings of a clan who doesn't love him, and who tells him love is useless, even as they love each other.  _

He does not know when Touka came into the picture, cannot remember when his roots became two instead of one. He cannot remember when the lonely pathway came with a girl, now a woman, whose sharpness kept the pain away.

She would do better, he knows, without the shadow he casts behind him. Without the title of the  _ Ghost's Whore, _ given by clan members who wished him buried long ago. Long before the sun could give him strength, and long before his roots grew deep.

Touka is a genius, the third strongest and second most loved. The rustling wind which sweeps the tree leaves, and leads the seeds to their settlements. She is the one who will face an Uchiha, look them in the eye, and force them to see their demons. 

She is the fear of a Mistress who has long surpassed natural talent through hard work, a Mistress of Skill. She is the only woman strong enough to gain the approval of the former Father-Barbs, the only woman who can fight in a battlefield of men and come out alive and unharmed. 

She is the hope of future generations, of the fruitful youth whose roots have yet to grow. They are amazing, Hashirama and Touka, because they are inspirations. Where she inspires the fruit, Hashi is the hope of the pollen. If one were to fall, the clan would fall with it. 

_ He does not know what would happen if he were to fall. How would they, Hashi and Touka, react? Would they continue on, should they fall into despair? He is a selfish, and disgusting being, for wishing them to cry.  _

_ Even more than that, is the thought of what would happen if they died. If their chakra no longer thrummed with life, but was only the impressions of a warmth long gone. He would go mad, he knows that with a clarity created from loneliness, he would destroy the ones at fault and then follow his beloved family into the afterlife. Most likely, the cause of death would be the Uchiha. _

He wonders, now with a detached sense of curiosity, what the color red looks like. When his father lived, it was said with such  _ hate _ , with a venom that struck and dragged them down. The disgusting color of his enemies, the only ones that mattered, eyes. Red is, and was only, a curse.

His brother's fiance, Mito-sama, talks about it with  _ familiarity _ , a warmth, and love of family. The color of her clan's hair, and a brightness that death cannot take away. There is nothing wrong with the color red, to her, it is the most beautiful color in the world. 

His brother only feels  _ excitement _ , the chance of a friendship from childhood, the color of his brother's eyes, a new flower he just grew, or the color of his lover's hair. There is a sadness to the color, but also a beauty that could never wilt.

Touka says color isn't important, that it is another aspect of life that remains unchanged. There is nothing you can do about the color of certain things, and you can only look at it in difficult ways. If she had to choose though, it would be the color of  _ battle _ , fighting both on and off the battlefield It is the color of life.

He does not understand, cannot understand, how can a color feel like so many things? How can a color be more than one thing, can inspire more than one emotion? Someone once told him that blood was red, and that stuck with him. It is a sticky color, the liquid which covers his hands and won't come off. The feeling of  _ danger _ that seeps into his bones the second he takes a step outside.

He doesn't think he'll ever understand color, never understand looking at something and judging it's worth based on appearance. Though he should, he judges people based on what they feel like, what they sound like. For some reason though, it feels different, it feels wrong. 

Perhaps to the Uchiha, the color red represents safety. The color of their Sharingan, and of their flames which they enjoy using in the heat of battle. 

The Uchiha clan is fire, an untamable passion fed by their emotions. Not like the steadiness of the Senju clan, not like the adaptiveness of his own, not like the heated onsen of his dead mother, or the tsunami of Mito-sama's chakra. 

It is the most beautiful thing he's ever felt. 

The unfiltered joy and  _ love _ they share for one another. The flames which never die, and continue burning so long as there is another left to feed it. 

_ He is jealous, since the day he could sense, and understand what it was he sensing, their Chakra the only wish he ever had was to feel that love, that adoration, directed towards him _ . _ Such a selfish creature he is _ . 

He wonders, in the dead of the night, what his clan would do if they knew his thoughts. If they knew that he reached across the territory, pass the river, into the heart of their enemies. That he surrounded them with chakra, and in turn was surrounded. 

_ What would they do, if they discovered the Senju Curse loved a clan not his own? How would they destroy him? _

What does the Uchiha clan think of him? Not of the  _ Senju Ghost _ , who wears a mask that covers his face. No, what do they think of the chakra which reaches, filled with loneliness and confusion, them each night? 

There is no doubt in his mind that they know of his existence, just as he knows they don't know his name. His only wish is to know what they think of the true him, of the most vulnerable parts of him. 

_ Then again, he doesn't think he could take it if they hated him. If they despised the chakra which reached out to them, if they hated the unknown person behind it. He would rather break his oaths and die, then be confronted with the hatred of Tobirama, and not of Ghost. _

He knows their Chakra just as well, if not more so, than he knows that of his own clan. He knows when a child is born, knows when a clan member dies. He knows when they are happy, and when they are sad. He knows when they are filled with fear, and when their courage overcomes it. He knows the beauty, and knows the rot which hides in their roots.

Yet, he does not know their names.

He doesn't know the name of the children who happily play hide and seek with his Chakra. Does not know the name of the old woman which feels relief when he heals her pain. Does not know the name of the grieving mother, or father. Does not know the name of those who are filled with disease, of those who should be pruned. Does not know the names of the men he has come to love. 

The men who feel concern, and who carefully pull his Chakra into their own, and embrace him with a love far stronger than that of his cousin or brothers.

Does not know, because he has never encountered them; has never fought them in the battlefield. The Senju Ghost has never run across the Uchiha clan, in part because of his own refusal to harm such a beautiful clan. While also having been ordered to avoid that which gave him his curse, the cause of his misfortune. It would not do, to let the Uchiha clan catch sight of his red eyes.

He is sixteen years old, and he is in love with two men he's never met. In love with a clan, he's never touched or spoken too. He is sixteen, on a mission in the desert to track down a traitor who thought he could trick the Senju clan when he realizes something very important-something life-changing. Something that causes him to be filled with both excitement and fear.

_ He is about to meet the Uchiha clan for the first time. _

__

Because there is a  _ child _ , a child whose chakra he knows well. A child who is  _ alone, _ and  _ scared _ , and who is  _ hurt _ . A child surrounded by adults with no relations to him, who are running from the Uchiha territory into the sands.  _ A group of bloodline thieves who think they can take a seedling from the forest _ . 

Tobirama did not know he could feel this level of rage, of anger, of disgust. A child of the Uchiha clan would never be a victim on his watch.

He changes course, pulling off his Ghost Uniform and Mask into that of his preferred, clanless, uniform.  _ He would not meet the Uchiha clan as the Ghost, before meeting them as Tobirama.  _

There, they are in reach. Unnessacarily, his eyes narrow and eyebrows furrow. He must make these precious few seconds count, he can't screw this up. A few kunai slip from his weapons pouch after a brush of his thumb over the raised seal. Three singled bladed kunai ending between his fingers, and gets thrown at the vunerable necks of the three thieves carrying the struggling, screaming, child. Because they were paying attention to what was happening behind them, the three easily hit and kill, the three kidnappers leaving five ninjas who are now aware of his presence. However, as they collect themselves from the sudden and unexpected death, the fourth kunai is thrown. Ending in the sands between them. This kunai is three pronged, and has raised seals inscribed into the hilt. This is a weapon of his own creation. With a flash of red (though he does not know this), he appears in the middle of their formation, quickly grabbing the child (slashing the neck of a fourth kidnapper) and appears on the other side of the stunned group. 

He places the child behind him, slightly pushing him away. Thankfully, he gets the hint and hides behind a nearby structure (which seems to be rocks) away from the inevidable fight. As he does so, Tobirama can faintly, in the back of his mind, register the pending arrival of an Uchiha group. Their Chakra filled with murderous rage at the group (perhaps even clan) who dares to steal one of their children.

Tobirama silently pulls out his sword (not the one he uses as Ghost) slashing a pulse of pure chakra towards his enemies, causing two to go flying back when they didn't protect themselves fast enough. _Blergh, Amateurs_ (He does not hear the gasp of shock, and then the squeal of excitement from the Uchiha child behind him. A child who very much recognizes the chakra which is protecting him.)

_ Let me finish this before they arrive, no need for them to get their hands dirty from such filth. _

  
  



	2. Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama battles and then meets the Uchiha,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings my lovelies!
> 
> I bring to you the second chapter of The Color of Red, hopefully this chapter will be as well-liked as the first. 
> 
> I do admit, I was slightly nervous to post this, because I have never before written a battle scene. if anyone has any tips or constructive criticism, I would love to read them as there will be many future scenes with battles.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I thank everyone who commented in the previous chapter. It made me incredibly happy, and inspired.
> 
> May you all have a wonderful day.  
> ~ Silver

A breath passes before he attacks again, which he supposes may be dishonorable. Though, if honor was a concern, he would have given warning before his attack, and then murder of the previous four thieves. Certainly, Hashirama would disapprove of his methods at the moment. However, he is not like his brother, who foolishly allows his enemies to prepare themselves before he goes into an attack. 

He has long accepted the fact that he is cold and analytical, whereas his brother believes in strongly giving everyone, even _disgusting_ bloodline thieves, an equal chance to live.

Brushing his finger quickly against his katana, he stops at one of the many raised seals. Sending a very small pulse of chakra to release a single set of low-tier explosive tags, whose design is inspired by the Uzumaki (though the traditional spiral is not visible) clan. Activating the set (which are six explosive tags) he throws them at one of the two which managed to throw up a defense against the attack which followed after the removal of the child from the equation.

Immediately after they leave his grasp, he turns towards the remaining opponents, his katana meeting the guard of their kunai. 

He has no fear in turning his back to the other enemy, completely, confident in the ability of his seals and his defense if (in the unlikely chance) his explosive seals fail.

He must admit, he is slightly impressed at their ability to dodge a pure chakra attack. Shinobi are naturally sensitive to outside chakras, and when attacked by one not their own, that hasn’t been first manipulated into an element, it causes more damage than an outsider would expect. This is due to their tenketsu being open during use, where any outside influence will interrupt their connection.

_Either they are more skilled than the average shinobi, or completely incomptent._

If it’s the first option, then he may be at a slight disadvantage. While he has the ability to use all five releases, along with Inton and Yoton he is particularly skilled (and admittedly favors) Suiton. However, the Senju Ghost almost exclusively uses water techniques, with some (almost all) of them being his own creation.

Perhaps he will focus on Futon as Tobirama instead, as not many Senjus are capable of using it and through this he can distance himself from the Land of Fire, and through that any suspicion from enemies and the Uchiha clan.

Going along that same string of thoughts, he will now be unable to use his newly created Hiraishin no Jutsu in combat as Ghost. If this meeting with the Uchiha goes well, he will have to keep track of which techniques he can use, and which he cannot. 

Looking at the positives, he had yet to inform anyone of his newest jutsu before he left of this mission. Nor had he given a hint of interest in space-time jutsu beyond that which is considered normal. So any immediate suspicion will be suspended without having to do damage control.

However, he will now have to create a new jutsu to take away attention from the fact that he spent the last few weeks in his lab, and now has nothing to show from it. Which has never happened before, and would raise flags faster than his brother can scream “Peace!” 

  
  


A scream of rage and frustration cuts into his train of thoughts, causing no small amount of anger, before he registers what caused his enemies to make such an uncultured sound. A slight flush of embarrassment creeps onto his face when he realizes he wasn’t paying attention to the battle, at all. 

Of course, he completely understands the anger the two, now four opponents, are feeling when they realize that not only was Tobirama easily defending their combined attacks, but getting in damage as well (as evident in all four enemies, particularly one whose arm is useless).

“I apologize,” He offers as he simultaneously blocks an attack on his left, with his katana, and right side, using another three-pronged kunai. “I shall not do that again.”

_Thinking about it, he will also have to change his way of speaking and body mannerisms to further separate Ghost from Tobirama._

He does not withhold his apologies, after all he is not without manners (common decency), as they are not tied (though correlate) to honor. 

(He does not know yet, but this cold-hearted apology will go down in history as the _Coolest Thing Ever_ (yes, with the capitals), with the awed Uchiha child happily telling anyone who asks (and there are many) about the time His Sensei (again, yes with capitals) defeated eight bloodline thieves without even trying, and even apologizing because he wasn't paying attention. Of course, it's retold with the vivid imagination of a child, and no other story is acceptable by anyone.)

The thieves quickly regret their life choices (especially the one who was immediately kicked in the solar plexus hard enough to fly back several yards, hitting a rock formation, and ended his day (life) looking up into the eyes of a very, _very_ , angry group of Uchiha adults.) and the people who have them this mission.

Regardless, let him pay attention to the battle and finish this once and for all. 

Twisting his wrist, he swiftly stabs into the trapezius muscle, closer to the neck, of his left opponent, narrowly missing the subclavian artery. With an annoyed click of his tongue, he drags his kunai (and with it the struggling thief) along as he dodges an attack from the enemy on his right. This causes the shorter weapon (perhaps a tanto, it seems to be the right size?) which was used, to stab into the center of the abdomen of the one attached to his kunai. Ending his life in four quick seconds, his sandstorm chakra going still.

Dropping the dead weight, he quickly turns his lower half, keeping his torso facing the enemy, to the side and push-kicks some loose sand into the stunned weapon user's eyes. 

_Many ninjas are not intelligent enough to learn how to fight without their eyes, something he learned very young and never forgot._

Following this, the tanto welder drops his weapon to grasp at his eyes, cursing in pain and confusion. Pausing for a moment, Tobirama's eyebrow twitches before a quick slash of his katana cuts off the annoying sound. 

_Apparently, it was the second option: these are not skilled fighters, and instead complete imbeciles._

Tobirama lets out a steady and controlled sigh, rolling his shoulders back as he feels out the battlefield.  _ There were eight originally, I killed three in my initial attack, before killing the fourth when I grabbed the child. One was tossed towards the Uchiha group and was quickly killed, while another was killed by his own “comrade”. So where is the last one? _

He pauses realizing, and identifying, something very important, within that thought, which makes his already pale face whiten further.  _ That’s right, the Uchiha are here _ .

Tentatively, he focuses on the Uchiha group, pulling away abruptly when he realizes that not only would they be in sight, if he could see, they are carefully moving closer towards him. Which makes sense, a foreign shinobi just killed seven-trained-bloodline thieves and lived; nothing protecting the child now that the distraction is gone.

However, as he pulls away a quickly moving beacon of chakra grabs his attention. (Mostly because it was so different from the slowly moving figures of the Uchiha, or the still figure of the child.) The chakra is underground, and quickly heading straight towards the unassuming child, all the while gathering chakra into what can only be an offensive technique designed to kill. 

_ I see, this is a “If we can’t have them, then no one can” sort of deal, is it?  _

Slipping his hand into the weapons pouch on his thigh, he judges the distance between him and the child in accordance with the speed of the moving chakra.  _ Do I have enough time to get there, and kill the last thief before they can get to the child and hurt him? _

Deciding to act on instinct, he digs his feet into the sand and leaps towards the child, landing in a forward crouch. Tightening his grip, he strikes out with his kunai (all the while hiding a flinch at the horrifying feeling of  _ confusion-terror-betrayal  _ in the child’s chakra).

( _ With his heart in his throat, he ignores the rage from the Uchiha Chakra. The heat building within them is not something he has the time, nor want, to stop and think about because either he makes it in time and his actions will clearly explain themself, the child dies because he didn’t and they attempt to kill him, or the Uchiha still attack him when it’s all over because of his audacity. He will not be Ghost in this situation, nor will he be Senju Tobirama. No, he is Tobirama, and that will make all the difference. _ )

In less than a breath his kunai meets flesh, cutting the neck, and going through the spinal cord, of the thief right as they pop out of the ground with deadly lightning crackling on their finger-tips. All their functions cease immediately afterwards, and the attempted thief now joining his small band of  _ Disgusting Filthy Cowards _ in hell where they belong.

Distantly, he registers the muffled shout of “Stop!” from  _ honest-inferno-love _ causing  _ clever-flame-friend, smug-wildfire-love,  _ and  _ quiet-flare-friend  _ to halt their attacks. However, they are not important, nor the focus of his attention, at this exact moment. 

Adjusting his stance, he leans back slightly and uses his right leg to kick the body away from the child, causing it to land somewhere close to the other dead bodies (at least according to the sound the body makes when it lands, he cannot properly “see” the body after death-though he can feel the  _ desperation-fear-hate _ where he was killed...which is never a pleasant thing to feel). Bringing his leg back in and carefully balancing, he turns towards  _ chatty-ember-kit _ and purposefully places his kunai and katana onto the ground. This is a clear indication that he means no harm, and even though he could easily pick it back up and defend himself if needed, it still shows that he follows Olde Traditions.

Clearing his throat of nerves, he holds out his right hand, his sword hand. “Do you perhaps require assistance?” 

_ While he loves Saplings, it is not usual that he is able to converse with them. Sometimes he gets the opportunity when the Elders or Roots are out, but that has been happening less and less as he grows older. Because of this, he does not know what age he should talk to them as he would an adult, or if all ages should be treated as mini-adults.  _

“I apologize for frightening you because of my actions, I would have given warning ahead of time. However, it was time-sensitive, and could have caused him to change course.”

Several seconds pass, and Tobirama hysterically swears (in his mind of course, he’s not  _ that _ foolish) he can hear crickets in the distance.

_ Chatty-ember-kit _ isn’t moving, being unnaturally still, nor are the four adult Uchihas (who are  _ apparently now less than twenty feet away when did that happen _ ).

His hand trembles slightly, and he shifts further back into his crouch. “I un-”

“That was so awesome!”

“Madara-sama, did you  _ see that?!? _ ”  _ Chatty-ember-kit  _ proceeds to whip his hands around his body, then slam a fist against his palm. “He was like,  _ woosh thud  _ then _ slash  _ and _ pow! _ ”

_...what? _

An aggravated sigh escapes  _ honest-inferno-love  _ (Madara-his name is Madara-his cursed mind whispers) “Kagami, calm do-”

“Izuna-sama, you saw that right?!”  _ Kagami _ interrupts, his body turning slightly to the left. “Wasn’t it awesome?!”

“Wh-hey! Don’t ignore me!”

“Yes Kagami it was, Dara-chan is just being a stuck-up ass like usual.”

“Language!”  _ Madara  _ shrieks in horror his chakra all but, dramatically, gasping. “Don’t make me dump you in the koi pond, again, you fool!”

“Guys, I think you broke him?”  _ clever-flame-friend  _ interjects, amusement dripping from his chakra like melted wax. 

(Tobirama was not “broken,” (from this) from the rather chaotic conversation, or the whiplash from quiet to loud (which, when being the sibling to Senju Hashirama is a norm). No, he was in shock because he knows some of their names now.  _ Madara, Izuna, and Kagami _ .)

“What! No I didn’t.” Kagami turns to him, proceeding to  _ wave a hand in front of his face _ . “Hellooo, white-haired-san?! Are you there?”

_ He waved a hand in front of my face-to get my attention-in front of my blind face. _ His lips twitch upwards before he can stop them, though he manages to halt the chuckle which had wanted to follow afterwards.

Kagami gasps in awe, grabbing a hold of his hand (which he, embarrassingly, hadn’t pulled back yet) and jumped in place. “You smiled!” Turning towards Madara, Izuna,  _ clever-flame-friend,  _ and  _ quiet-flare-friend  _ he shrieks, tugging on his hand. “Did you see, did you see?! He  _ Smiled!” _

(Tobirama is now stuck just feeling the warmth of that small ( _ it’s so small how could anyone try and hurt him?)  _ hand. How long has it been since he held hands with someone? Not even Hashi holds his hands anymore, they just don’t think about it as they battle for their life both on, and off, of the battlefield. He quietly admits, if only to himself, that he doesn’t want it to end.)

“We saw! We saw!”  _ Izuna  _ shouts in imitation, jumping up and down just like Kagami did. Chakra rolling in both amusement and relief.

“Don’t  _ do  _ that Izuna. I swear to Amaterasu-sama, you were dropped on your head as a child.” 

“Hn, like you’re any better.” Izuna leans away from Madara, towards _clever-flame-friend_ and proceeds to, loudly, mutter. “Probably was thrown into a  _ wall _ .”

“ _ What was that?” _

“Nothing!” 

“Hmph.”

A purposeful (and embarrassed) cough stops that, rather amusing, conversation.  _ Quiet-flare-friend  _ taking a few, small, steps forwards before his shifting form bows. (The other three quickly following his lead.) “On behalf of the Uchiha Clan, I-Uchiha Hikaku-thank you for saving one of our children from the Bloodline Thieves.” He stands from the bow, his hands going in front of his body (perhaps folding his hands together like Mito does). “The Uchiha Clan owes you a Favor, which will be granted within Reason.”

(Another name, he gets another name.)

Reluctantly, he begins to pull his hand out of Kagami’s own, starting to stand up to formally address the Oath. Only for his hand to be firmly pulled by Kagami, slightly surprising him with the strength hiding behind such a small frame, Kagami continuing to pull until Tobirama is back into a full crouch.

“Hikaku, you’re silly! You don’t need to do that.”

Hikaku sighs in exasperation. “Kagami, I know you’ve been skipping lessons, but he saved yo-”

“No!” Kagami stomps his foot, his remaining hand joining the one in his grasp, pulling his hand (and arm) into a hug. “I didn’t skip that!”

“Then, why are you sayi-”

“Because you’re being _stupid,_ Stupid!” He lets go of his arm, much to his quiet disappointment, only to climb into his arms. “Why aren’t you feeling his Ch-chakra?”

_ What are they teaching this child?! Why is he climbing into my arms like I didn’t just kill eight people in front of him, and easily at that!? Didn’t he ever learn “Stranger-Danger”? _

“What are yo…” Hikaku trails off, and Tobirama can feel his chakra open up, which allows one to better sense outside chakra. The other three Uchiha members doing the same quickly afterwards. 

Tobirama holds still as their chakra approaches his own, mindful of Kagami  _ who is in his arms _ , and feeling his heartbeat begin to speed up the closer their cautious chakra got. 

He almost closes off, which wouldn’t allow them to sense anything other than the fact that he  _ had _ chakra (like every other thing alive), his arms beginning to shake with tension. However, he jolts out of his fear when two small hands cup his face, an equally as small forehead being placed gently against his own. 

“It’s okay.”

_ It’s okay.  _ His heart begins to calm, and his shaking, stops in the face of such childish, yet absolute, certainty.  _ It’s okay. _ _  
_

The first outside chakra to meet his belongs to Izuna, whose chakra all but tumblings into a stop; much like a puppy falling over themselves as they are learning to walk. “ _ It’s you. _ ” Tobirama cannot describe the emotions behind his voice, though he can feel the  _ shock-confusion-elation  _ of his chakra.

Almost immediately after that is  _ clever-flame-friend _ ’s chakra, who approaches and touches his own like a cat would inspect a new toy. The chakra… fluffs up in shock before melting into a pile like the  _ liquid he knows cats really are _ . “I can’t believe it!”  _ joy-excitement-anticipation  _ exploding from his chakra.

(What is his name? If he must accept a Favor, then it would be to know all their names.)

Next is Hikaku’s chakra, which approaches like a battle weary nin-cat. He extends his chakra, similar to how a cat would their nose, to tap his own. His chakra rising to attention, like cat ears, when he realizes what he just felt. “Well, I’m going to be busy.” Even with those seemingly uncaring words,  _ contentment-happiness-pleased  _ is warmly spreading towards him.

_ Why would he be busy, did something happen other than this? Maybe I can help him out? _

The last to meet his own is Madara’s chakra, which resembles a bird of prey in the way it soared around him before diving into his own without hesitation. Only to abruptly stop, much like his brother had, a similar  _ shock-confusion-elation  _ pulsing from his chakra to meet his. “ _ Culver.” _ _  
_

Tobirama swallows his squeak at the term, knowing it couldn’t possibly mean the same for them as it did for him. 

It’s silent for a few minutes, because they’re busy poking at his chakra, and he’s busy basking in their warmth; a warmth so close he can taste it, so close he can do nothing but focus only on them. However, he’s brought out of his trance by the impatient (and... smug?) wiggling of Kagami  _ who is still in his arms. _

“See, Hikaku. You’re stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the line “Language!” Madara shrieks... “Don’t make me dump you in the Koi Pond, again, you fool!” is PERHAPS my favorite. I must admit, I spend a good few minutes laughing in amusement when it was written.
> 
> I'm sorry for once more leaving this at a cliffhanger, however, should I attempt to write from the Uchiha Clan's perspective in the next chapter? Either of their impressions before the battle (of the Mysterious Culver-San's chakra) or during the battle?
> 
> Tanto-A small Japanese sword/long dagger that is about a third the length of a Katana.  
> Katana-A Japanese sword with a single, curved edge.  
> Sensei/Sensee-Teacher  
> Trapezius muscle-A large surface muscle (I don't know much to be honest).  
> Subclavian artery-Artery in the throat which supply blood to upper body.  
> Culver-Endearment, which means "Dove "


	3. Love (Uchiha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An look into the Uchiha clan (particularly from the Head Family), and their way of thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here is another chapter, which I hope you enjoy (I've been a bit busy, my school is extremely close to the virus (as in, it's a few towns away) so everyone has been a bit stressed). 
> 
> I really wanted to try and write from another clan's perspective, because I'm trying my best to create different cultures, beliefs, and values within them. This was more difficult than I expected, and I'm excited to continue working on writing different mindsets (after all Senju and Uchiha will not be the only clans incorporated into this story).
> 
> Would you all like me to add terminology, and their definitions at the end of chapters (within the notes) from now on? It's really up to you all about that, I would be more than happy put them down for you. Though you have the option of figuring them out for yourself as time goes on.
> 
> Thank you for reading! May you all have a wonderful day.  
> ~Silver

They were all born among the fire. The flames of life which give them meaning and purpose to survive. They are the clan which survives on companionship, and thrives on love-so long as there are two-they will never die.

They don’t, nor have they ever, understood the meaning of _lonely_ , the true one, the one which comes from having either no one, or barely anyone who cares. The one that creeps into your soul, dousing the flames of your heart to barely glowing embers. The one that takes the light from your eyes, and turns it into soulless glass-an insult to life and all the beauty it holds.

Of course, they know of boredom, and the loneliness that comes from it. They suspect that everyone has experienced it at least once in their life. The know of the homesickness when they are on a mission, and the aching need to see, to feel the family they love so dear. They gathered that such a feeling is normal, even among the civilians and other clans.

_Even if they wish it, the other clans are humans too. How they wouldn’t give anything to make them into monsters. How they wish the enemies they killed weren’t people like them. Weren’t humans with family, feelings, and wishes, and dreams._

_How they wish they could be the monsters they hear whispered in the night. Soulless beasts who spread hate like they spread their flames._

_Maybe then they could sleep peacefully at night._

No one quite remembers exactly when the Chakra appeared, though it’s agreed that it was during the winter. It was through this chakra that they felt the true meaning of lonely. The closest they’ve ever gotten to feeling such a horrible emotion in fact. The aching, desperate need for companionship; the fearful, skittish- _touch starved_ -need for love. 

The chakra which came one restless night, and never quite left them alone. A chakra-a person-in desperate need of saving from a life of solitude.

_How can such a person be alive? Alone? How does one survive alone? How does one survive without the bonds which tether them to the Earth? How can they wake each day and function? How can they move and speak? How? How? How can they live such a cursed and lonely existence?_

They may be a clan of killers, but clan is made up of _family_. Even imagining a life alone, without the ever present flames, without the bonds, enrages them to a point of insanity. 

How can one survive, if not for love?

Regardless of their feelings about such a life, there were many who tried to follow the Chakra back to its source. Such a breach in defense is dangerous, and wouldn’t it be better to end the life behind such a broken chakra than to have it suffer?

Even if they are a clan fueled by love, the chakra was not-nor has it ever been-unanimously loved by all Uchiha. 

_Many outsiders forget the thin lines that surround love; hate, possession, greed, and obsession-so many emotions which can cloud the purity of adoration._

No one succeeded, and the Chakra-still ever present-was accepted by the majority. 

(They all know of the sand within their clan, the ones who try and douse the flames of life. However, they are not family killers and to end a life without irrefutable proof would mean becoming a traitor to their very name-to their very being.)

After some time, the Chakra become Culver-a name given to them by Madara-sama and accepted-who was loved by a great majority of the Uchiha clan. 

_They could not keep referring to them as “The Chakra,” even if they all knew what they meant. It got confusing when using it in conversations. (Truefully though, they just wanted to name them.)_

For, how could they not fall in love with such a pure, lonely, and curious soul?

Among the clan, there are a few key members who ensured Culver’s support-and allowing the members to freely give their love to an outsider. An outsider, if given privy to such information, would suspect that the most important member was Uchiha Madara, and fail him his heir (and brother) Uchiha Izuna. 

However, that is not so (though they are the second and third key members) for they are not the most important members of the Uchiha clan.

That title lies solely with Uchiha Hotaru. Mother of Uchiha Tajima (Former Uchiha Leader), grandmother to Uchiha Madara (Uchiha Leader) and Uchiha Izuna (Uchiha Heir), The Eldest Uchiha, and the Hearth of the Uchiha Clan.

Within the Uchiha clan, the Eldest is the most influential and beloved member (right behind the yet to burn sparks). An ember which has seen the flames of life and continues to burn just as bright-for a person to do so, they must be stronger than the forces which try to extinguish them. They hold the highest regard, and respect of the younger generations. A life they aspire to live when their time of fighting through the sands and turning away the waters of life come to an end.

_To teach the sparks to flame into life, to see them burn the forests of their enemies and warm the hearts of their families is the greatest achievement one can ever have. To be skilled enough to teach, and be confident in the skills you are sharing is even more amazing than killing._

Hotaru vividly remembers the first time that skittish Chakra approached her-having only been hesitant nudging the younger children-and healed her aches and pains. Healed them as if they were nothing but a scratch, and not an result from old age-normal and expected. She can remember the first time she enveloped that Chakra with her own and held it close, swaying her chakra into a lullaby. She can remember the shocked stillness, before it all but melted into her embrace-the heaviness of sadness and pain nearly overwhelming her.

It was then that she knew, with sudden and horrifying clarity, that this Chakra-Culver-was but a child.

One younger than her eldest grandchild, who at the time had only been alive for seven summers. Perhaps, though she hopes it is not so, one even younger than Izuna, who was only five summers.

_She can’t, will never be able to, explain the rage she felt when that realizations hit her. Will never be able to put into words the sadness she felt when she realized that this loneliness, uncertainty, and fear came from a child who should only know joy and love._

_She had hidden it deep inside of her that night, waiting until Culver slowly disappeared, before releasing it. More than one Uchiha adult, for she would never allow a child to feel such emotions from her, had fainted from the sheer amount of blood-lust and hatred that was present within her._

That very next day, she had started to plan. Carefully and slowly, with a single minded focus that used to be only for family.

_If she did this right, it would only ever be used for her family._

She started with the young sparks, erasing the fears which were ingrained within them about approaching such an important figure. From the smallest and tiniest, to the ones who were almost old enough to be a flash. She coaxed and lured, trapping them into her influence like an ember catches leaves aflame.

When she was certain that their generation held nothing but positives, she moved onto the flashes. These young adults, who are so vibrant and wild, were both the easiest and more difficult to lure into her embrace. Easy because her lovely Madara and Izuna were within this group, but difficult in that they knew she was up to something.

_She did it though, her wonderful grandchildren soothing the worries of the other sparks._

The next group, the shifts, took the longest to convince. They already respected her, but their weariness prevented them from accepting an outsider. She swayed them with imagery of peace, with the imagination of a world where children didn’t have to die before their sparks could become a flame. The shifts, the largest age group, were willingly trapped within her grasp. Even the hope she gave them was enough to keep them moving, to make them accept.

_(This is where she began to take notes of the sands within her clan. The ones who would never accept, and only wanted to burn, burn, burn. Whose only wish was to fuel the hatred and pain a fire can spread. She had a plan for them, soon their fires would burn the air around them into nothing, and their cruel flames would be extinguished. Not yet though, it was not time to take them out.)_

The easiest group to coax, though the one filled with the most sands, were the embers. They were already weary of life, of seeing their family diminish slowly in size, dying too fast and too soon. Some leapt into this with a ferocity of a young flash, others shifted just slightly in their ways.

_(It did not matter anymore, for she had done it-five long years. Her influence spread across every age group, across every spark, flash, shift, and ember within the clan. Her flames danced around theirs, guiding the way for all-every single one, including the sands-she was now the Mother Ember. It was easy now, to influence the clan into feeling complete and utter acceptance towards Culver. It was even easier to keep all the members within her grasp-this clan was hers, and it would remain hers until the day she handed it over to her chosen successor.)_

It was then, when her hold on the clan was guaranteed, that her eldest grandchild approached her. Madara, contrary to the belief of some outsider’s ( _cough*_ Senju* _cough_ ) was not only a genius in battle, but one whose intelligence had yet to be matched. (He had always been intelligent for his age, it was only recently, when his personality became complete, that his true genius was revealed to the clan. A mind much too bright for such a small frame, and mind too avant-garde or futuristic for these bloody times.) 

Stumbling behind his elder brother was her second (and youngest) grandchild, her precious Izuna. Who had always, for as long as anyone could remember, followed his brother, eyes filled with awe and respect. (The two were so often seen together, that they were named the Disaster Duo.) While Izuna is not a genius (though he is, without a doubt, talented) on the battlefield or with scholarly pursuits, he is a genius at reading people. A child who has always been more observant than others.

_These two, excluding their father, were the last of her blood, all, but one, of her children now dead. They all went and died on the battlefield filled with only the need of revenge, filled with disgusting hatred and greed. They are the last of her grandchild, who either died as a spark from sickness, were assassinated, or were killed in battle as a flash. Not one of her grandchildren has made it into shifthood, she hopes that these two will be the ones to break that cursed record._

Loyally following Izuna, though if you asked him he would insist he “was forcibly dragged into this, and never wanted anything to do with this group of lunatics,” was Hikaku. The child of her youngest brother, and a rather serious and straight-laced child. (Hikaku, at only eleven summers old, had already gathered a reputation for being calm. More than that though, was the reputation of their anger, which is slow to occur but completely and utterly terrifying to witness, much less be the one it was focused upon.)

After another two years, the three (now known as the Terror Trio) suddenly dragged in another poor soul by the name of Tsubasa; a half blooded child, born of an Uchiha father and a Nara mother. A terrifyingly intelligent child, whose strategies were quickly becoming the backbone of the merchant patrols. His arrival was met with horror, adding to the group her dry humor and sharp tongue, and the four were quickly renamed the Quirky Quartet. 

All four of these had their own reasons for joining her manipulations, though none outside the quartet has ever received an explanation. (It is a mystery all, including Hotaru want to discover, and a betting pool has been in place for years. With the current bet being a total of 10,000 Ryo under the holder of Hotaru herself.)

The four children-now flashes-had quickly become the leaders of their generation, and the generations surrounding them. Their steady influence only grew with the death of Uchiha Tajima, which caused Madara to take the title of Clan Head with only sixteen summers under his name.

Within the two years, Madara (then Izuna, Hikaku, and finally Tsubasa) had increased their influence and connections within the clan. Much as Hotaru had done, and just as she had they succeeded. (Achieving the clan’s trust, devotion, and respect much quicker than she had, much to her quiet pride and envy.)

After Madara took on the mantle, he had quickly removed the members in the child-killing squads (a group of Uchiha who have lost their Flames, smothered by battle lust and appearing in the form of child killers) from active duty. (Much to the relief of a vast majority of the clan, who never felt pride in the few which actively sought out children to torture and kill.)

Following that, he began to increase the relations between their alliances (the main three being the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi Clans) and fostering their positive associations about the Uchiha Clan. He expanded trading routes, artisan mentor ship, and got into contact with the Daimyo of the Fire country. 

(Who, thankfully, welcomed the clan back into the noble circle with excitement. The Embers had nearly fainted with relief when the answer arrived, Tajime having nearly ruined them with his stubbornness and belief that Shinobi’s were better than samurai or _the leader of their country_. The Uchiha clan swore on that day, to be loyal towards the Daimyo and those they claim as theirs, anything to repay the gift of forgiveness.)

It was only after this, a short yet eventful two summers, that Madara, Izuna, Hikaku, and Tsubasa began to publicly speak about Culver (though their opinion was clear to see for all those with eyes (so everyone) after all Madara and Izuna were the ones to name them _Culver._ ) The Quirky Quartet’s interest in the clan was met with relief, because it showed the clan that they could focus on an individual (not to mention the relief they felt that much of their focus, which is admittedly intense, was focused on an outsider). 

This was especially encouraging to the stokers, who were previously a little wary of allowing the sparks and flashes to be close (and then _influenced_ ) to the group. It did not matter to most (besides the few voices who argued and were otherwise ignored) that the focus of their attention was an outsider (which was quickly becoming even less of an issue, as Culver was quickly escaping _that_ particular label).

Even with the wars raging around them, and the seemingly inevitable deaths which occurred because of them, the clan had reached a level of peace that had not been achieved for several generations before their time. (This includes Hotaru, who was born long after the last lull in terror and has never before seen such fragile peace and contentedness.) 

Emphasizing this is the fact that since Madara had taken leadership, no spark had gotten killed or kidnapped under his, and the Quartets, watchful eyes. A stark difference from the previous leadership, who lost a staggering number of sparks (flashes, and even shifts) under his rule. 

Which, of course, meant something had to go wrong-because no Uchiha has ever had an easy life.

It was _not_ to the surprise of any (though to the fear of many) that the very center of this catastrophe was none other than Kagami, a terror spark who many embers _swear to Amaterasu_ is the reincarnation of Daisuke: The Unholy Disaster.

(Uchiha Daisuke was a terror, who somehow, someway, managed to turn every mission and outing into some sort of disaster-which almost always made him the focus of some insane group. It got to the point that other Uchihas were _paying in the thousands_ to get out of being a member in these missions (Let us all kindly ignore Riko-a unique individual who _enjoyed_ and _sought_ _out_ any and all missions that he was a part of; all in the name of “ _Love!”_ It was a terrifying day indeed when Riko announced her pregnancy.) On one particular mission, he was kidnapped by a cult and carried all the way into the Land of Iron to be married off to their priestess to create the Ultimate Weapons. (The cult was annihilated by an enraged and jealous Riko.) Daisuke is still, years after his death, the stories of horror and embers shiver in remembrance.)

It had all started out peacefully, which should have been the first indication that something was going to go horribly wrong. This peace was shattered as Kagami the Kamikaze managed to evade clan lessons once more.

Streaking across the compound, towards the trees, away from an enraged Mimi (an Uchiha civilian who taught the sparks) who was giving chase. That, in and of itself, was not unusual and was in fact a normal (and daily) occurrence. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

What wasn’t ordinary though was the fact that Kagami was _carrying a set of high-tier explosive tags_.

As one, the Uchiha clan felt a shiver run down their spine (even the ones out on a mission) and realized that they were in some deep trouble (there might have been a fair, as in almost all, number who immediately started praying to Amaterasu to save them from certain doom).

Kagami, being a _little shit_ , decided to use his chakra to enhance his running, so naturally, being the responsible adults that they are, they ran away. (They silently applaud the brave soldiers who rush after Kagami in an attempt to wrestle the explosive tags away from him. They will be missed.)

Through some divine interference, this running away leads to several groups of fearful Uchihas stumbling across groups of waiting bloodline thieves (from various clans, and merchant-for-hire). Who were apparently waiting for a signal to attack the clan and steal their children to Kekkei Genkai collectors. 

After several confused and incredulous seconds (from both sides), the entire compound and surrounding forest became a battlefield of fire and weapons. The stokers had quickly gathered the sparks into the center of the clan, leading them down the temple stairs into the basement.

With the arrival of the Quirky Quartet, the surprise battle ended rather quickly. (They weren’t one of the most feared clans, right next to the Senju in fact, for nothing after all.) Madara and Izuna going around the clan, ensuring that all members were still alive and sending the injured ones towards the healer’s den. Meanwhile, Hikaku ordered the able bodied members to strip the fallen bodies of anything valuable and gather them all in the pit to be burned. 

Finally, Tsubasa had made his way into the temple, where the stokers, sparks, younger flashes, embers, and chosen were hiding-quickly discovering from an inconsolable chosen that both Mimi and Kagami were missing.

Tsubasa, with his mind racing, informed the other Quartet members before disappearing into the forest to start the search. Madara immediately raised the alarm, sending half the shifts out to search the forest and setting the other half to keep guard.

Hikaku, who had froze by the pit after Tsubasa delivered the news, had narrowed their red eyes towards the bodies and set them aflame with barely a twitch of their fingers. (This, combined with the killer intent leaking from them, caused more than one flash and shift to faint in terror.) Following this, they had followed Madara and Tsubasa into the forest to search for their missing clan members.

Izuna, much more clear minded (which should not be a think, though he was still enraged), found Mimi’s husband and Kagami’s mother to inform them of the circumstances and assure them that the two would be found. (Mimi’s husband, a shinobi called Hideki, had immediately went searching for his core; Kagami’s mother, a retired Kunoichi called Nori had collapsed to the ground-much to the understanding and sympathy of the surrounding clan members.) 

Izuna, wanting to comfort the woman, but knowing he was much more useful searching, had left her in the care of his grandmother-joining the others in their search. 

Mimi, injured and unconscious, was found camouflaged under some exposed tree roots. Kagami though, was nowhere to be found-gone except for an abandoned explosive tag and tracks leading towards the Uchihas and Land of Fire's border.

Tsubasa, with his strategic mind, had quickly taken control of the situation, sending a crow summon to the various patrols still searching for the two to inform them of the discovery, and to stop their tracking and return to the compound. 

Hikaku, calm exterior already broken, has bolted after the bloodline thieves, blood lust and anger leaking from their chakra to stain the natural chakra with it’s rust. Madara, Tsubasa, and Izuna curse, quickly running after them, who was following the path by the thieves like a bloodhound, their own rage shimmering just below the surface begging for a chance to destroy those foolish enough to assume they can take their spark.

Not a single one would escape their grasp, and when they caught them they’ll have wished they hadn’t taken this mission. No one took their children and survived, no one.

_They’ll be begging for the sweet release of death_ , _for a chance to escape the raging flames for just a second before they burn in hell for_ _eternity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you all like it? Do you have anything you'd like to comment on about the Uchiha Clan?
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will either be a continuation of Tobirama and the Uchihas meeting from his perspective, or from the Uchihas perspective (do you have a preference?)
> 
> Character Trivia:  
> For Uchiha Hotaru, instead of spelling her given name as 蛍 (firefly) it is written as 火垂 (drop of flame), as the Kanji 火 means fire, 垂 means to drip or suspend.
> 
> Names containing "Fire" is pretty rare, and has only (to my knowledge) been gaining use in modern times. This is because the Japanese used wood for their structures (and as one knows Fire is very bad for wood). Of course, there are names which can be changed to contain fire (like I did for Hotaru). If you were to write a novel containing a Japanese character (and by some random chance) want to use "Fire" within the name, it is better to talk to someone who knows Japanese or who is Japanese. Anways, for this fanfiction (and all other Naruto fanfiction) I'm using 団扇 (Uchiwa) to spell Uchiha. 
> 
> So Uchiha Hotaru is 団扇 火垂. If you think that's wrong, please tell me so.


	4. Discovery (Uchiha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Uchiha encounter a lone shinobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Greetings! Many Blessings to you and yours!
> 
> So I've lived, and am not unalive, and if you've looked at my bookmarks have been reading. (Am I the only one who checks a writer's bookmark when their works haven't been updated in awhile to see if they're still 1.) alive and 2.) on ao3?) Sorry for the delay in updates, I can't guarantee that there will be consistent updates but i'll try my best to get them done.
> 
> Dealing with depression and anxiety is difficult, you know? I had a... relapse (?), yeah let's call it that, and had to get some help. 
> 
> The people who read and commented helped me along, so thank you so so much. I appreciate every one of you, and aim to reply to everyone. If I haven't yet, then I will as soon as I can.
> 
> Some information about the world and such are in the end chapter notes.
> 
> More importantly though, how are you all doing? Is everyone alright, make sure you take care of yourself okay? You might want to get better, or if you're going to protests change the world. But change is harder to make if you're not taking care of the one who is doing the changing. 
> 
> May you all have a wonderful little moment of peace reading the following chapter.  
> ~ Silver

_An animal stalks its prey, their sickly yellow eyes locked on the unsuspecting animal as it flutters about, keeping low to the ground. They begin to tense ready to jump, before a feeling of dread and death overwhelms them._

_They ignore the prey which flies away with a frightened trill, bolting to the nearest exposed tree roots to hide away from the presence of death. It passes overhead, a flutter of leaves falling onto the ground and haunting chatter the only evidence of the monsters which roam the lands; the predator shivers in fear curling up tightly._

_They can hunt another day._

* * *

The small (but mighty) group of Uchiha are quick, steadily narrowing the distance between their enemies. Their rigorous self-imposed training ensures they are among the fastest shinobi alive today. Very few are able to match, or outdo their speed.

They are the four pillars of the Uchiha Clan, who supports the hearth and keeps the waters at bay. They would never allow it to stand, for a member of their clan to be taken from them-they had trained for this.

Trained for hours upon hours, day after day, and year after year-they will never again have the death of someone else weigh on their minds because they were too slow.

Izuna swallows his worry, narrowing his eyes of the tense (worriedly tense) back of Hikaku, before turning to eye Nii-sama. _While being curious, he’s not going to speak directly to Hikaku right now unless they’re the ones who start the conversation._

“How fast are they moving.”

A sharp, withering, glare (Uchiha Glare #52: Speak one more word to me, and die) is shot towards him from Hikaku, causing him to let out a half choked squawk of fear.

“Nii-sama, I’m talking to Nii-sama, Hikaku!”

His automatic (survival instincts, he can’t help it! You would as well, in the face of that look) leap away from Hikaku puts him directly into the path of his beloved Nii-sama, who _kindly_ gifts him with his own wonderfully terrifying glare. (Specifically Uchiha Glare #12: Do you know who I am, peasent?)

_Which Yes! Yes, he does. Please don’t throw him into the koi pond again, his ego can’t take much more._

Tsubasa, that intelligent bastard who was following a few steps behind, lets out a quiet snicker at his misfortune. His eyebrow twitches, and he glares (Uchiha Glare #6: Don’t laugh at me, like you wouldn’t do the same) back at them. Tsubasa, smirking back, shrugs their shoulders without shame. 

He sneaks a look at the back of Hikaku, seeing their clenched jaw loosen slightly.

“If you must know, Izuna, they are moving slowly.”

He huffs, staring at his idiotic brother in judgmental silence for exactly ten seconds, before rolling his eyes. “Thank you for the vague statement, knowing _how_ slowly they are moving would be amazing.”

Madara, already down with his antics (he can only handle so much energy per day) rolls his eyes right back (but more _elegantly_ , take _that_ Izuna) with an offended huff. Deciding to grace him with a more specific answer _even though it’s not needed right now_.

“About 35 miles per hour slow.” (Approx. 56 km)

“Wh-wow.”

Tsubasa lets out a huff of amusement to match Izuna’s incredulous snickers. “They are much slower than the average ninja. How did they manage to get Kagami from us?” She dodges a kunai thrown at her from Hikaku with a casual twist in the air, snagging the blade underneath her, as she jumps from one tree to another. “Either they are completely incompetent and it was luck, or Kagami is giving them some serious trouble.”

“Or” Izuna starts, ducking under a tree branch. ”or both.”

A thumbs up from Tsubasa, who is busy putting the kunai in her weapons pouch, is his only answer before the three of them are surprised at Madara letting out a grunt of shock.

“Nii-sama?”

“Madara-sama?”

“Taichou?”

He holds up his left hand, clenching it into a fist, focusing on his sensing as the four continue to move forward. He is not the best sensor, in fact he’s not even close to being in the best dozen, in the Elemental Nations but he’s the strongest one currently alive in the Uchiha Clan-the last having been Uchiha Kazuya who died in battle five years ago. 

Reaching out, he ignores the _Steadfast-Strength_ of Hikaku who was in front of him and the various small animals he feels along the way-instead latching onto the _Energetic-Agility_ of Kagami, and using his connection to strengthen his sensing ability to feel a muffled distortion of the fighting Shinobi not far away from Kagami.

He feels the group (though they’re missing several members, _good_ ) and then he encounters the chakra that shocked him. _Graceful-Speed_. He can feel vague movements that touch his chakra like flickering flame from a conquered fire, warm and contained but filled with a barely contained desire for freedom.

It feels familiar, he must have passed them in the past-he’s too far away but maybe when he gets closer he’ll remember who they are or at least a time frame of when he last encountered them.

Looking to his left, he catches sight of the three worried eyes of his siblings. 

“Someone else is there, they appeared suddenly in the middle of the group and killed several of the thieves.”

A sound catches his attention, his gaze focusing on Hikaku’s fearful eyes-their eyebrows furrowed in concern and mouth twisted, shoulders hunched and tense.

“He moved Kagami out of the way, and they’re fighting the thieves but we should get there before the distractions are killed.”

Hikaku’s chakra surges and they leap forward, leaving behind a broken branch. He meets Izuna’s and Tsubasa’s dark eyes, before they rush after Hikaku.

  
  


_Finally, Kagami please hold on._ _I won’t let you get hurt._

They understand, intellectually, that they are not to blame for the tragedies in the past. They’ve been taught and nurtured for far too long for the clan’s teaching to have not made an impact in their development after said tragedies. However, that doesn’t mean they don’t emotionally feel an impact, negative of course, on their mental health. 

Humans are such complex creatures, and loss is such a heavy topic-especially loss that they’ve witnessed.

Their feet land on sand, turning towards Taicho when he starts to speak, pointing to the group’s southwest-which is covered by a thick wall of jagged rocks with a few tunnels, some small and hidden while others are rather obvious, speckled here and there. 

“They’re both ove-” 

A screaming body slams into one of the rocky formations before them, miraculously halfway into one of the larger tunnels.

They watch, idly shifting into C-formation alongside the others, as the thief slides down limply the sharp edges of the rock leaving behind a dark smear. 

“Fuck, that little white-haired menace.” The man gasps out, coughing out a disgusting mixture of spit and blood onto his already bloody, from the deaths of his comrades, clothes. “I’ll kill them slowly and painfully.”

They twitch, feeling their eyes spin and a smile stretch across their face. Such assumptions are better corrected before an ego grows too large for one's body.

“Oh, don’t you mean _you’ll_ die slowly and painfully?” 

They feel a sadistic pleasure as the bloodline thief freezes in shock, turning their head and with eyes filled with _such lovely dread_ lets out a very fearful “Shit.”

Tsubasa snorts when Izuna lets out a whistle of appreciation as Hikaku beats up the thief, Madara-sama slapping his battle fan lightly across the back of Izuna’s head.

_“Shut up right now, or so help me I-_

She tunes them out, leaning carefully around the rocky formation to observe the ongoing battle. Focusing right as the stranger (hopefully an ally, and not an enemy) drags a screaming enemy into the swinging tanto of their comrade. 

Watching the battle carefully, she begins to profile the stranger. _Anatomy knowledge, speed, awareness of surroundings, balanced, foreign kata._ She curses under their breath, this stranger is extremely skilled in battle, especially when fighting alone. Their taijutsu is impeccable, and they have yet to use any other techniques but they’re already clearly on their level.

Observing the stranger kicking sand into the lone thief’s eyes, she feels her body twitch (the stranger briefly pauses in disbelief, _same_ ) as the fool drops their weapon to clutch at their face. _Oh, oh dear_

“They were legitimately stupid.” She can physically _feel_ her body cringing in embarrassment, clicking her tongue to get Madara-sama’s attention (gaining both Hikaku and Izuna’s with it) the thief Hikaku was playing with long dead.

“They’re a lone fighter who is skilled in speed, complete with medical jutsu and near flawless taijutsu.” She nods in sympathy to Izuna’s curse, digging her heels into the sand. “They’ve just killed the last of the thieves and there are no more distractions, so Kagami is essentially alone with the man.”

No one sees Madara’s furrowed eyebrows, the thief's chakra is still strong. He can’t help but feel like they’re missing something-Tsubasa was watching the battle though so they must have seen the ninja kill the last thief. He stays silent, letting Tsubasa take control for now if he notices anything different though, he’ll be ready.

“Madara-sama go to the far right, Izuna to the near right.” He narrows his eyes towards the stranger, “I’ll go to the far left, and Hikaku will go to the near left.” as they begin to move steadily closer, he feels his breath catch in his throat when the white haired ninja reaches into their weapons pouch.

_What are they going to do, will they throw the kunai? From my calculations I will have to throw my own weapon before theirs, to be able to stop it from hitting Kagami. If they leaps forward, I have less than-_

He stops, hissing in fearful rage as a glint of metal appears in the stranger’s hand. Hikaku, not far away, lets out a wild and broken sound as they catch sight of the same.

Quickly going through the hands signs for Goukakyuu No Jutsu, he is just about to form the last sign _tiger_ when he hears Madara-sama yell out a panicked and muffled, _muffled?_ “Stop!”

Confusion runs through him, but he quickly douses his flaming chakra. Noticing that Hikaku reluctantly does the same, Izuna a far bit away following close behind.

_Why would Madara-sama do that?_

Madara-sama prompts the three of them to look back, and his eyes meet the scene just as the stranger’s kunai finishes cutting the neck of a bloodline thief who had appeared from underground-thereby stopping a lightning attack that would have killed Kagami in mere seconds. Far too fast for any of them to have saved the energetic child from death.

 _Oh sweet_ _Amaterasu-sama_

“There was another one left alive” He breathes out, heart in his throat. “There was someone still alive.”

He can’t help but repeat himself, feeling no small amount of relief and shock. The stranger was not about to kill Kagami, but was saving him. _But will that continue now that they’re all really gone?_

He chokes back a chuckle as the stranger casually kicks the filthy body away from Kagami and them.

(He hides his flinch of instinctual fear as Hikaku lets out a wild and bloodthirsty cackle of delight- _ohmygodspleasedoNOT_ )

  
  


The four shinobi watch closely as the ninja places their weapons of use (a kunai and katana) on the ground, between them and Kagami angling the two of the bloody weapons with the handle facing towards them.

They relax, any previous fear they had for Kagami disappears with the use of the Olde Traditions; which are different from Old Traditions, which are the religious traditions whereas this is the cultural traditions.

When a follower of the Olde Traditions place their weapon of use (otherwise known as the weapon they favor and/or used in battle) with the handle pointing towards another-they are declaring silently that they are not the enemy towards said person/people. If there were two groups, the third party would keep a hold of the weapons and point the handle towards the one they side with and the blade towards the one they do not.

The fact that the stranger was placing it towards them, and not Kagami, shows the four shinobi that they know the four were there. Signifying that either they have heightened senses, or they are a sensor (or both).

When the ninja holds out their right hand, it means they wish to offer something. As the ninja is doing now, holding their right hand out with palm up and fingers spread, they are saying they desire to offer help. 

(In comparison, holding out the left hand is asking-so if someone were to do the same motion as the ninja had just done, except with their left hand. They would be asking for someone to help them. Another example is the movement Madara had done on the way here, lifting their left hand and clenching it into a fist facing towards the others, which was asking for silence.)

He stares at Culver in hero worship, awe causing his mouth to drop in amazement, _whose hair is white he’s never seen anyone with white hair before,_ Mika and everyone else are going to be burning in jealousy! _He was going to hold this over their heads for the rest of his life, because he was the first Uchiha to be directly talked to by Culver._

(He did hold this over the other Uchiha members for the rest of his life-forever reminding everyone (not constantly mind you, just when they got a big head-which is a common Uchiha Problem™) that Culver had talked to _him_ first and protected _him_ first and held _him_ first; among many things. _So HA, in your faces!_ )

“Do you perhaps require assistance?”

Kagami closes his mouth (he just knows if anyone else were here, _like Mika_ , he would die from shame. _They would probably understand though and do the same_ ) swallowing to try and wet his suddenly dry mouth. _He’s nervous OK, he can admit that. I mean, this is Culver, CUL-VER. The unseen person who has been with the clan since as long as he can remember-every single Spark (and some Flashes) idolize him and he’s no different._

“I apologize for frightening you because of my actions, I would have given warning ahead of time. However, it was time-sensitive, and could have caused him to change course.”

Kagami manages to shake off his nervousness, just catching sight of the slight tremble in Culver’s hand. _Which, oh my Gods, he was the one to make Culver nervous...WHAT IF HE MADE THEM_ **_SAD_ ** _?! What do I do, what do I do? Wait, is that Madara-sama and Izuna-sama!_

“I un-”

“That was so awesome!”

 _He knows what distracts people the most, commotion. If he can distract Culver for long enough, then he can make him forget about the sadness._

He turns to face Madara-sama, who had moved closer along with Izuna-sama, Tsubasa-sama, and Hikaku.

“Madara-sama, did you _see that?!?_ ” Kagami waves his hands around his body, slamming his left fist against his right. _He can vaguely remember this from a lesson, left fist on right palm means you’re asking someone to pay attention_ . “He was like, _woosh thud_ then _slash_ and _pow!_ ”

“Kagami, calm do-” Madaram-sama sighs out, his left hand waving, with his palm facing the ground, a few times.

_No! That’s not what he’s asking! Why doesn’t Madara pay attention, this is Culver! Madara-sama and Izuna...Izuna-sama!_

“Izuna-sama, you saw that right?!” Turning his body slightly to the left, _please answer,_ he also clenches his left fist quickly in succession, asking for a distraction. “Wasn’t it awesome?!”

“Wh-hey! Don’t ignore me!” Madara-sama shouts, both his right and left palms waving in front of him.

“Yes Kagami it was, Dara-chan is just being a stuck-up ass like usual.” Izuna-sama holds out his right hand, before using his left hand to twist his hair.

_I knew Izuna-sama would understand!_

He grins in happiness tilting his head back and forth to thank Izuna-sama, who winks at him with a secret grin.

“Language!” Madara-sama shrieks in outrage, presenting a snickering Izuna-sama with Uchiha Glare #8: _How dare you!?_ Which is the Uchiha equivalent of a gasp of either outrage or horror _._ (You have to be Flash to use this glare, which Kagami is looking forward to because you bet your flame he will make it the most used glare in the Uchiha Clan. The number one glare right now is Uchiha Glare #2: _I’m so done with you._ ) “Don’t make me dump you in the koi pond, again, you fool!” He motions, his body moving as if throwing an invisible man.

Tsubasa-sama peers over Culver, who is frozen and still holding out their hand. “Guys, I think you broke him?” They tap their pointer finger against their palm, telling him that he should take it. 

_Which, wow how embarrassing, Culver just saved him and Offered him protection and here he is leaving him on call? Maybe… maybe he shouldn’t skip lessons? (He’ll have to apologize to Mimi.)_

“What! No I didn’t.” Waving his hand in front of Culver’s face (noticing that their eyes don’t follow it like everyone else’s usually do) he grins to himself. _I_ could _just call him Culver and let them know who he is (since apparently adults are horrible at sensing)_ **_or_ ** _I could call him something else and not ruin the surprise just yet._ “Hellooo, white-haired-san?! Are you there?”

Kagami watches in delight as Culver’s mouth twitches up into a small smile; their Chakra (He’s not good at sensing, but he can do it a little bit) jumping in amusement and happiness. Grinning, and letting out a gasp of awe ( _because ha! Take that! HE is the first one to make them smile!)_ he reaches out and takes their Offer with both hands and jumps in place due to excitement. “You smiled!” Turning towards Madara-sama, Izuna-sama, Tsubasa-sama, and Hikaku he keeps a hold of Culver’s right hand and tugs on it as he waves his now free hand in the air towards them. “Did you see, did you see?! He _Smiled!”_

He can see their relief, and confusion ( _Why does Kagami hold such excitement for this shinobi? Granted they saved his life, but would Kagami be this grateful to everyone? (He would not) Why are they different?_ ) but ignores it. If they want to be blinded to who Culver is he’ll not help them unless they do something stupid.

“We saw! We saw!” Izuna-sama jumps up and down in excitement like him-causing a laugh to escape him as he watches an adult act like a child.

“Don’t _do_ that Izuna. I swear to Amaterasu-sama, you were dropped on your head as a child.” _Oh, there’s Uchiha Glare #2! Izuna-sama is the record holder for receiving it-he aspires to be like him._

“Hn, like you’re any better.” Izuna-sama leans towards Tsubasa-sama (who leans away, not wanting to be involved-they'll cause some chaos later.) to mutter out, “Probably was thrown into a _wall_.”

“ _What was that?”_ Madar-sama quietly snarls, his eyes turning sharingan red-eyes spinning in warning.

“Nothing!” 

Madara-sama lets out a pleased, “Hmph.” content that he’s won (this time).

He watches Hikaku cough and step forward to bow, with the other three following their lead. “On behalf of the Uchiha Clan, I-Uchiha Hikaku-thank you for saving one of our children from the Bloodline Thieves.” They rise from their bow, folding their hands together in a silent _thank you_. “The Uchiha Clan owes you a Favor, which will be granted within Reason.”

 _Oh! He remembers what this is! A Favor is when a person (or in this case a clan) owes something to an outsider. Favors are only offered to those outside of the clan, and to those who are not family. Families are instead given something different, which doesn’t really have a name but is just remembered. He needs to stop this, if Hikaku gives Culver a Favor then Culver won’t be able to become family until the Favor is granted and in the past-which usually is when a few years have gone by. I guess this counts as them “_ do(ing) something stupid.”

He feels Culver begin to pull away, but with his inherited stubbornness, he tugs until Culver is awkwardly back to crouching. 

“Hikaku, you’re silly! You don’t need to do that.”

“Kagami, I know you’ve been skipping lessons, but he saved yo-”

“No!” He pulls Culver’s hand until he can hug their arm, stomping his foot in agitation. “I didn’t skip that!”

“Then, why are you sayi-”

“Because you’re being _stupid,_ Stupid!” Climbing into Culver’s arms (and getting _slightly_ overwhelmed surrounded by that familiar (and lonely so lonely) chakra, he stutters out. “Why aren’t you feeling his Ch-chakra?” Nearly biting his tongue as Culver slowly wraps his arms around him. (The next time he’s alone, he lets out a scream of excitement because _ohmygoshthatwasCulverCULVERwhohuggedhimandheloveshimandhewantsthemtobetheirfriendandandand_ and melts into a pile of goo.)

“What are yo…”

 _Fi-na-ly,_ rolling his eyes to himself he turns and holds onto Culver’s face, feeling their body begin to shake in fear. “It’s okay.” He knocks his forehead against theirs, staring into their eyes. ( _oh)_

_  
  
_

He looks at Kagami, who is staring so intently into the stranger’s eyes, so sure that they would know who they are. He hates to admit it but Kagami, while being a smartass who is hellbent of causing as much chaos in the shortest amount of time possible-is a genius. A genius who is just as good as he is at reading people (granted, he doesn’t have the experience yet), and who is steadily showing just how much potential they have in the battlefield as well. 

He awkwardly opens up his chakra, not experienced in this sort of manipulation, and sends it towards the kneeling shinobi. Just managing to stop it before he crashes into the two of them. 

(He feels his heart stop, holding back a wheeze, stutter then speed until all his ears can hear is a _thumpthumpthumpthump_ and the rushing of blood as his face flushes, butterflies flutter and seems to climb into his throat, his mouth dry, his head becomes hazy and he can’t catch his breath. this is. This is. _This is_!)

_“It’s you.”_

He can hardly choke back his hysterical laughter. _Oh my Gods, I was acting so stupid earlier! That’s going to be Culver’s first impression of me?! No wonder Kagami is so comfortable._ _  
_

He tilts his head in interest, eyeing a serious Kagami and shocked Izuna before turning to the handsome stranger. 

There are very few who could make Kagami act like that, and he can count those few out quickly and easily. Not only that, but for Izuna to be so flustered and shaken with just a touch of chakra? _He has questions, and by the Gods does he hope the answers he has come up with are the right ones._

Letting his chakra flow forward, he touches the strangers, _no that’s not right is it._ “I can’t believe it!” he touches _Culver’s_ chakra. He was right! He was right! Culver, that lonely, beautiful, and powerful soul was right in front of him! Right in front of _them_. The mysterious person who saved countless Uchiha, who soothed their nightmares, and raised their spirits even when their own was gone.

Culver, who no one, not one member in the Uchiha clan, was able to follow and find. Who outsmarted them all, was the one who saved Kagami from death, or worse. _He can’t wait._ _  
_

Hikaku cautiously moves their chakra forward after seeing the other two’s response-even though Izuna and Tsubasa are relaxed most of the time. They are both extremely good at reading people, in ways that they (loath as they are to admit to such a crucial weakness, even to themselves) are not.

There are days where they cannot even identify what emotions they are feeling-leaving them haunted with the thought that they are broken. It only grew worse when faced with the possible threat of failure, with the possibility that they would once again fail their family. They had already failed in saving the life of their brother-how could they go home-face their sister-in-law and tell them they failed once more? That they were not able to save the life of their nephew, who died because of their mistakes?

Touching the chakra, they pause to compute what they just felt. Feeling all their thoughts, of failure and death and negativity, be buried under that realization that the stranger was not a stranger at all, but the incorporeal person who has been with them for years. 

They smile, looking towards Izuna and Madara (for even they are aware enough to realize) before looking back towards Culver and Kagami. “Well, I’m going to be busy.” It’s best to prepare soon for the months ahead, Izuna and Madara aren’t going to be doing much work.

He opens his chakra, letting his move across the land for a bit to check for enemies while he thinks. He knows that Kagami is an intelligent child, one who he has been considering taking at his personal student for a few months now. So, he knows that Kagami would not be flippant with his affections, especially when using them towards an outsider. 

He registers that there is no one nearby, and lets his chakra land on the stranger’s own. Feeling his heart stutter and sweat begin to build on his hands. _Oh_ . That makes much more sense, much more… because this is, this is “ _Culver.”_

This is _Culver._

Culver, who Grandmother, Izuna, Hikaku, Tsubasa and he had been working towards finding and welcoming into the clan without the title of outsider. Who Izuna and him bonded with, who they fantasised about, who they sought and admired. Who they are so enamored with, that they gave them a _pet name_ , a lover’s name, and unironically and fully called them as-going so far as to convince the _entire clan_ to address them as that as well.

Culver, who even without meeting, was the Center of their universe. _  
_

Kagami grins without shame, seeing the reactions and gleefully memorizing them with his sharingan. _He is NEVER letting them live this down, EVER._

“See, Hikaku. You’re stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you all like it? Do you have anything you'd like to comment on about the Uchiha Clan or their encounter?  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> I feel like Tsubasa's final POV is lacking, so I might add onto it in the future, however I'm a bit lost on how to expand it at the moment so I'll post it as is right now.
> 
> Clan Trivia:  
> The terms "Spark," "Flash," "Shift," and "Ember," are age groups. They do use the general terms (such as Infant, Toddler, and Teen) but only when conversing with outsiders.
> 
> Sparks=Infants to Pre-Teens  
> Flash=Teenagers to Young Adults (up to 21)  
> Shift=Adults (22-40)  
> Embers=Elders (41-50). 
> 
> Did you notice the Senju terms for Sparks and Flashes? Hint: three instead of two
> 
> Terminology:  
> Nii-sama: Respectful way to say (elder) brother  
> -sama: respectful honorific  
> Taichou/Taichō- Captain
> 
> Questions:  
> Would you like me to continue to use Japanese honorifics and other terms, or stick to just English?
> 
> May you have the day you were meant to have.


End file.
